


Akero and Kekaumeno

by chargetransfer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital drawings of Castiel and Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akero and Kekaumeno

**Akero**

****

"Akero" translates as "messenger" in Mycenaean Greek/Linear B. Castiel as a seraph.

The symbols on his belt are a hamsa, Solomon’s knot, Il Onkar, and trefoil. On the leg strap attached to the belt is the Enochian letter “c” and kadosh (“holy” in Hebrew). Many thanks to the meta saloon for providing feedback, especially sari.

From the Book of Isaiah:

_Above him were seraphim, each with six wings: With two wings they covered their faces, with two they covered their feet, and with two they were flying. 3 And they were calling to one another:“Holy, holy, holy is the Lord Almighty; the whole earth is full of his glory.”_

From Revelation:

_Each of the four living creatures had six wings and was covered with eyes all around, even under its wings. Day and night they never stop saying: “‘Holy, holy, holy is the Lord God Almighty,’ who was, and is, and is to come.”_

 

**Kekaumeno**

****

"Kekaumeno" translates as "burnt" in Mycenaean Greek/Linear B.  Dean as a (loosely interpreted) demon.  There are no additional symbols for Dean; he just has the Mark of Cain.

 

**Notes on the drawings**

Both drawings were completed entirely in Photoshop.  For Dean's flames, the flame brushes were from the “Krist’s Fire Set 4.  The reference picture for Cas is from George Platt Lyne’s **The Male Nudes** and the reference picture for demon!Dean is from Dylan Rosser’s **Naked**.

[Akero was originally posted here.](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/90185259333/akero-messenger-in-linear-b-castiel-as-a)

[Kekaumeno was originally posted here.](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/96830565788/kekaumeno-burnt-in-linear-b-and-akero)


End file.
